Redefined
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: Alfred had always thought his life would be normal. Maybe he would settle down some day, have some kids to please his parents... Now it looked like none of that was going to come true; the worst part being he couldn't see himself living any other way than how he was now. RusAme Kidnap/Slave AU Noncon, Dubcon, Conditioning/Brainwashing, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow:** Hey, ya'll. I know I have no business starting another fic, but I figured I should update _something_. So, uh...here, have this nasty slave!au I've been doodling around with :D

_**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS**_

**WARNING, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN:** Kidnap, Non consensual sex/Rape, Dubious Consent/Dubcon, Conditioning/Brainwashing, Forced prostitution. If any of these make you uncomfortable, or you just don't like them, please do not read. I also do not condone any of these things, this is fiction.

* * *

The sun had long ago disappeared over the horizon by the time Alfred had gotten out of the office. The dangers of being a workaholic were that he was unable to even think about leaving the office at the point everyone else was aching to get the hell out. But despite how much he loved working, he hated leaving when it was dark out. He had to walk home, and there was a certain...apprehensive aspect, walking down the street late at night with no one around besides the occasional homeless person and, who he assumed were, prostitutes.

But Alfred soldiered on through the streets. It was just a fifteen minute walk back to his apartment, he just had to survive that long, then he would be in the clear. He could curl up in bed with his millions of pillows, underneath his thousands of blankets and amid his hundreds of stuffed animals. He would be as immature as he wanted in the comfort of his own home; he was 24 he deserved this.

Not even five minutes into his walk, a windowless van came onto the street, high-beams blinding the blond pedestrian. He shielded his eyes and averted his gaze. Waiting for the van to pass on, Alfred busied himself with just trying to see where the hell he was going. The lighting was disorienting.

However, the van was not passing. And that made Alfred nervous. It was the kind of van that you would see rapists and gangbangers use in the movies to stalk their victims; and Alfred watched a lot of movies for that to scare the shit out of him. But he showed no fear and kept walking, straight ahead, head up, not letting it bother him. He just had to pour confidence, no matter how little he actually had.

He continued to show no fear, until he was sure at least five minutes had passed and the van still hadn't driven by. He glanced over his shoulder inconspicuously every now and then to make sure that, yes, it was still behind him. That was disturbing, and vaguely terrifying. Scratch that, not vaguely. It was _incredibly_ terrifying.

Alfred walked a little faster, trying to distract himself by thinking about work. That didn't make him feel any better- he felt like if he were going to think about work then he would be distracted, and if he was distracted then he wouldn't be able to keep himself alert and aware of what was going on around him; and knowing what was going on around him was crucial this late at night on these shady streets.

When the van crept up even closer to him, still at a steady pace Alfred finally broke into a run. And when he did that, the van sped up with him. There was no doubt in his mind now that whoever was in that van was out to get him. But he was almost home- so close to home- he just needed to run that extra stretch and make it to the comfort and safety of his apartment. Then he would be in the clear.

He would escape this- this was going to be one of those experiences where it scared the shit out of him, but in the end he was telling an exciting story about it, and he would laugh about it, and joke and poke fun. Nothing bad ever happened to him. He still had yet to be a hero to so many more people. Nothing bad ever happened to heroes, not in the _good_ stories anyway.

Right?

There was no chance for Alfred to scream as he was snatched up, damp cloth over his mouth as he was dragged back and tossed into the back of the van he had been running from. There was no hope for the hero this time, he realized, too late, as the world went dark around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ahh, it's been a while since i even really thought about this story, tbh. I don't mean to abandon it, by any means, but my more emotional works have taken over. i figured i should deal with this before i post a new story (which i am going to do at some point soon and by soon i mean within a couple weeks). i wasnt particularly planning on updating this until i was sparked with motivation at this odd hour of the night.

**WARNING: This is where things start to heat up. Includes noncon/rape, brainwashing, sex toys, degradation, and some social insight included. I do not condone rape or brainwashing, this is fiction.**

* * *

"Wake up. I said wake up!" Alfred coughed and sputtered as water was dumped over his face, crying out as his cheek was smacked, eyes shooting open. Who the hell would do something like that? His eyes soon fluttered shut once more, trembling under the cold, wet feeling spreading over his clammy body. Oh god... He'd just had the most awful dream, about being kidnapped in a rape van and driven somewhere far away. He was glad he'd woken up before the worst part happened.

"I told you to wake up, bitch." Alfred shouted out as once more was he was slapped again. The honey blonde trembled and looked up, rubbing the corners of his eyes, jaw dropping as he saw an unfamiliar man leering over him.

He thrashed about for a moment, trying to gain enough personal space to soak in his surroundings. The man bearing down on him was tall and thick, with a handsome Russian nose and platinum hair peppered with gray. He was a very attractive man, Alfred could admit that (or he would be attractive, if Alfred was actually attracted to men), but at the same time the stress he carried around his brow and the dark rings around his unique, violet eyes told a story of hard working.

"Who are you?" Alfred tried not to let the fear or his shaking betray his words. He failed. "Where...where am I?" His blazer was soaked with water, sticking to his chest and making his nipples perk up. He started to shiver, awkwardly covering his chest by crossing his arms. His nipples could cut diamonds right about now, no one needed to see that. Especially not some strange man standing over him who was...pulling out very ominous things from a bag.

"It doesn't matter where you are." The man was taking out shackles (fucking _shackles_), a whip, and several other small items that Alfred didn't recognize. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to recognize them. "One of my customers demanded an 'American dream boy'. I didn't have any in stock that fit his needs, so I had to go searching for one." The man's voice was thick with a Russian accent, making Alfred feel even colder than he already was. "It's a good thing I found you. I was about to give up and hand the job over to someone else."

Alfred was practically choking on his own words, about to shout out something indignant before a strong hand gripped his jaw, halting anything from being said. "Blue eyes...blonde hair, tan- not too tan- with strong arms and wide shoulders... Their specific desires. I seem to have hit the jackpot." Not only was Alfred all those things, but he was _more_. Of course, the man would have to take extra precaution- Alfred wasn't the usual walk in the park. He was older than what was usually requested, bigger and no doubt stronger. "I suppose there is where I'm supposed to tell you that it's not your fault you were kidnapped, it as cruel fate, your looks... I don't care for that drivel. Just do as I say and you won't be hurt."

If that statement were true, Alfred could only wonder what the whip was for. Punishments? It seemed like some medieval practice was about to go down, and Alfred could only sit there and burst into tears. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at the mysterious man standing over him and all the wicked tools he had open to his use; how had it turned out like this?

"Oh, shut up." The man cracked the whip. Alfred's new 'trainer' wrapped it around the back of his neck and yanked Alfred forward, amethyst eyes staring into Alfred's glossy ones. "You need to learn quickly that you just suck it up and do as I say. I am your master, and you are my pet. For now, of course. You will gain a new master soon enough."

Alfred didn't like the implication. Someone was going to _own_ him, and someone was going to tell him what to do, he was going to be a _slave_. He pushed himself up shakily and tried to dart away, only to be caught by a large hand. "Trying to escape already, hm? What a pity, I thought that you would have been the type to know better."

Now that he had made an escape attempt, Alfred knew he had sealed his own fate. He started to cry harder, struggling against the hand around his neck. He gasped as he was pulled against a solid, broad chest. His eyes slid shut, wondering what he should do. He tried to block everything out for just a moment, to try and get some clarity. It was hard to think when rape and torture were staring him in the face. How could he escape this?

As hands began to explore his body his eyes snapped open.

There was no escaping this.

It was bearing down on him like a ten ton weight. He suddenly couldn't breathe as a rush of adrenaline overtook him. He shoved away and scrambled for the opposite direction of his captor. It was too dark to see much, the dim lighting left plenty to the imagination. He hit stone wall, and started to dart around the room, following the walls. He finally found a door. He tried to yank it open, only to find it locked.

"Look at the little bunny run," the man cackled behind Alfred. The blond was breathing fast, hands shaking as he attempted to find the lock on the door. By the time he found it, he was being dragged back to the depths of the dungeon. That was all this could be, after all. A dungeon.

"Do you _really_ think you can escape me?" Alfred's body was stripped of his soaked shirt, leaving him bare above the waist. Alfred closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself elsewhere. Somewhere far away. Somewhere that he could be safe, without the threat of enslavement.

It looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Alfred shrieked as he was thrown down, pants yanked off and left bare. He hid himself from the man, shame and anger on his face. He wasn't sure if he could handle this without going mad. In fact, he was sure he would go mad. There was no other way for him to endure this.

"Oh, stop it right now. You'll live. It's not that bad. Once I break you in then you'll be just fine." The man kicked Alfred, making him grunt and curl up in defense. "You'll be enjoying it in the end. They all do. I've never failed to break a slave." The man sounded like he'd done this plenty of times before. Lord knew he probably had. Alfred felt sick just thinking about it.

"Who are you?" Alfred wheezed as he held his stomach, staring up with red and watery eyes. He wanted a name to curse. He wanted a name to give the police after he had gotten the hell out of there.

"No one you would know." Alfred was grabbed, hand buried in his hair and pulled to his knees. "You can call me master for now. If I ever get around to telling you my name then you can say thank you." Alfred could imagine how it would be a rare thing for 'slaves' to know their 'master's names. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, hoping it would all be over soon. "We're going to start with a basic toy."

A toy? Good god, that couldn't mean anything good for Alfred. He gulped and watched as the man began digging around into his duffle bag once more and pulling out two items. A buttplug and a dildo. A big one, at that. Alfred's 'master' picked up the previous items he'd taken out before, holding them up. "We're going to be using all of these." With those words, Alfred's hands were bound in the shackles behind his back, and the chain with clamps at the ends clipped over his nipples. "Here we are… This will be good training. My client rather enjoys it when his pets' nipples are sensitive. This will get you ready."

Alfred couldn't fathom the idea of constantly having sore nipples as he crowed out his pain, chest throbbing. He whimpered, gritting his teeth. He wanted to get the hell out of there and never look back. He stared at the door whimsically, wondering if he could brave another run…

Alfred's master clearly noticed that desire, a laugh rumbling in his chest. "You're not going to get out of here. It's alright to give up, my pet. It's alright to realize and accept your fate. You're going to be nothing but a cumdump from here on out, so it would be better if you just accepted that." He patted Alfred's cheek, whip in the other hand at the ready, before he reached for the two toys he had pulled out. "We're going to be training your ass."

That sounded more like bootcamp to Alfred, but he knew better than that. He gulped, looking at the awful looking dildo. Was that going in his ass? Both that and the buttplug? At the same time? He wanted to faint. Maybe if he did that he wouldn't feel it.

"I'm going to be getting you loose with this." The Russian held up the buttplug, reaching into his bag and yanking out a large tube of lubricant. At least he would be getting plenty of lube. That itself was a comfort. No need to worry about a bleeding ass- hopefully. Unless it was horribly rough on his insides. "It's a smaller model- but it will work you up to the big guns. And then you will practice sucking dick on this." He brandished the dildo.

Alfred stared at the accursed toy, eyes wide and fearful. He was unsure if he could go through with it. "I'll- I'll chew it to bits!" That should help. Unless the man just had an unloaded arsenal of dildos tucked away in that bag…

"If you do I will punish you. Treat it like a real cock- and that means no biting." He shoved Alfred down onto his face, ass in the air. "But first, I need to put this in…" He trailed off, leaving Alfred unaware of what he could be doing. He heard lube being spread out along something. He could use his imagination.

Alfred hissed as he felt his ass begin to spread. "Doesn't- doesn't it need to be cleaned out first?" he cried, eyes going wide at the concept that he might have an accident. Of course, the only thing he had to go on was the internet. Information from there was always…lopsided.

"Have you been holding it in?" the man snorted indignantly as he teased Alfred's hole with the tip of the toy. It was tapered at the end, though it widened up down the way. It was wedge-shaped, meant to spread someone open; meant to get someone _ready_.

Alfred flushed, shaking his head. What an embarrassing thing to even have to talk about. "Then you don't have to worry about anything. But don't worry, normally you, ah…clean out the back hallway before using the back door. If you understand what I mean, yes?" It was hard, having to listen to that voice be so…gentle, and at the same time hold such malice. Hold such _promise_ of what was to come.

And it didn't sound pretty.

Alfred hissed as the toy slid into him, forced to endure the burning stretch of a place that was never meant to stretch around anything bigger than…well, anything that was meant to be there. Because that toy was most certainly not meant to be there. Alfred wasn't meant to be where he was. Nothing about this was _right_.

With a pat on his ass, Alfred whined, finding that he had completely swallowed the toy within his body. That was…alarming. Of course, his master had told him it was a smaller model. That was also rather alarming.

"You look as if you're surprised. The human ass can take quite a bit of punishment, so long as you're careful not to tear it," the Russian man laughed as he pinched Alfred's behind, making him squeak. "Take it from someone who has trained several asses: this is only a fraction of what your ass will be taking when I'm done training you."

Alfred trembled with those words, eyes going wide. He couldn't believe that there could be _more_. His ass was aching, trembling with the fear of knowing there was more torture to come; knowing that this was only the beginning. Knowing the end was going to be a hundredfold worse.

"Your ass has to get used to that toy before I can move you up to a bigger one. Don't worry, your ass will be stretched in time. I'm going the slow way, as opposed to just tearing out your virginity. My client doesn't have a thing for virgins, so I know if I want to I can do whatever I like. But I know that it's a nice gift. You'd need to be stretched out to take me anyway." The man patted his crotch with a snicker, watching Alfred's face contort into anger and disgust. "What pretty faces. Time to put those pretty lips to work."

Alfred was horrified to see that his 'master' was holding up the dildo again. "You're going to practice giving blowjobs on this. It will help your gag reflex." Or rather, what would soon be his lack of a gag reflex.

"If you think this is big then you're going to be in a lot of pain, later," the man cackled as he patted Alfred's cheek with the silicone dildo. "Now open your mouth. Don't you dare chew on this. Not only is it bad for your teeth but I don't need to go through the trouble of replacing a toy."

As Alfred opened his mouth, contemplating chewing the dildo to bits, he wondered why it was bad that he ruin his teeth. Probably something about people not wanting to buy pets with bad dental hygiene… But there were a lot of his questions still unanswered. He hardly even noticed the dildo coming up close until it was rammed into his mouth.

Alfred gagged initially, as someone should when a cock (fake or not) was shoved down their throat. And just as he felt he might puke, the dildo was pulled out enough for him to breathe. "You have to breathe through your nose," the Russian ordered as he pumped the dildo in and out of Alfred's mouth. "Start using your tongue… My client loves to give a good skullfucking, so you're going to have to get used to this."

Hearing that his potential master was into _skullfucking_ didn't ease any of Alfred's pains. It made them all worse. It made him want to fight harder to get the hell _out_. He attempted to struggle backwards, hoping that he might be able to wriggle away to the side. It wasn't a big victory. Any victory at all was appreciated by Alfred at this point; even if it was as trivial as scooting away a couple inches.

"Get back here." Alfred was yanked back by his hair, the Russian sneering. "You're such a silly boy. Acting as if you can get away when I've already started your training. It's not like you're going to be able to escape anyway. And after I've been training you… Well, you'll never go back to a normal life anyway."

Those were just the words that Alfred was scared of. He started to cry once more; an all out bawl. He wanted to go home. He started to choke on the dildo in his mouth once more, forced to breathe harder through his nose- which was becoming stuffed with snot from his crying.

"Ugh…disgusting." The Russian went to his bag again, leaving the dildo hanging in Alfred's mouth. He produced a tissue and began to wipe Alfred clean of any unsightly fluids or blemishes. It really was difficult, dealing with newly acquired pets when they got all sobby and blubbery. They were never angry beyond just disbelief- it would be nice to actually have one that didn't just burst into tears when hearing their fate.

"You know, when I started this job I never knew how pathetic men could look. I always thought men would be the hardest to break- because you know I only work with men- but in fact it is the opposite… Once you tear down their defenses they don't know what to do." The Russian gripped the dildo harder, shoving it deeper into Alfred's mouth. "Women seem to be much more resilient. Always peeling back the layers. I've worked with colleagues who only train women. They take a lot longer to stop being so…feisty. They're raised differently, you know. Different societal expectations, different methods of coping."

Alfred glared through teary eyes. He didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't want to hear about this trade, the way people were _trained_ and _packaged_ like _animals_. He bared his teeth, as if trying to give some sort of threat. It didn't work. He was like a house cat attempting to unsheathe claws that weren't there.

"Such a pity when you find out that your preferred sex is so…weak to the darkness of desire." Alfred didn't even understand what was going on, but he knew that he was being insulted. He was about to spit out the dildo and shout at the Russian, but he beat him to it, "Though I suppose I might just be picking up all the _stupid_ ones. You have to pay a price for snatching up the beautiful, it seems…"

Alfred was already beginning to break down. He was shaking more, sobbing as he thought about his fate. His fate of being locked away forever, taken advantage of, _raped_ and plundered and never to taste freedom again. He stopped being able to concentrate on being too scared to disobey the man. His lips went limp and soft and his body shook as he almost fell over, the dildo slipping from him lips.

"Do you know why men are easier to break?" Fingers slid through Alfred's hair, sliding down and stroking his cheeks in faux tenderness. The man gripped his jaw and forced him to look up. "Because men are told this will never happen to them. They are told that _they_ are the rapists, they are told _they_ are they aggressors. They're never given the lesson that they could also be a victim." Alfred found himself trembling as he turned his cheek into the hand, a choked little noise escaping him. "And if they are a victim, they are _ridiculed_."

He thumbed Alfred's bottom lip and the boy let out a soft cry, tearing up as he was touched so gently, by soft rough hands, by hands that were meaning to hurt him and cause him agony. The paradox was too much for him.

"I am capable of being gentle to my pets, dear. But I am not afraid to raise my hand to them, either." The Russian's rough palm cupped his cheek mercifully before sliding away, leaving Alfred wanting. "Cooperate with me and you will find this process perhaps even enjoyable."

There was something devilish in his voice, suave and soft, urging Alfred to submit. He hung his head, chin against his chest as he contemplated his situation, the toy inside him and the shackles around his wrists binding him, the clamps over his nipples. It all made an overwhelming argument that he would never escape, it all convinced him there was no point. If there was no point in fleeing then why not give in?

"It's alright to give in, pet." His voice was seductive in a very nonsexual way. It lured him into a security he knew he shouldn't have and it promised him something he didn't know he needed.

Alfred glanced up and pushed out a shaky breath, shaking his head. He was tempted to spit in the Russian's direction, but he didn't have the resolve nor the desire.

"Going to hold out? That's fine. I can convince you. It might not be now, it might not be at the end of the day, or even the end of the month. But you'll learn." The dildo was picked up and Alfred's master returned it to his lips, urging him to open up. His mouth was much more compliant this time, allowing the silicon toy to slide into his mouth, up to the point where he was gagging on it, then pulled out; repeat.

He gagged, spittle dripping down the corners of his mouth, every time the dildo went in too far, going further with each thrust. He felt his hope dwindle as with every thrust his choked a little bit less, his gag reflex receding little by little. He had often joked about how many hot dogs he could deep throat to his friends, but he realized with dwindling hope that this was a lot more intensive and it held actual results.

Terrifying results.


End file.
